fandomofmermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ❤ Max
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch '❤ Max is the third season of ''Mermaid Melody. The season tells about the seven Mermaid Princesses joining forces once again to defeat the the mysterious black force.Three new mermaid princess appear to help with the new force the "Super Live". The season's main motifs are music, mermaids, magic and the ocean. Story The mermaid princess feels that something bad is coming after they encounter a black shell in the beach, they are attacked by evil sea monster that said that will destroy all humans to consume their energy the princesses try to stop the monster but they are weak against him , but a new mermaid princess appear with the new power the "Super Live". Characters Mermaid Princesses * '''Lucia Nanami (七海るちあ Nanami Ruchia) The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, and the main protagonist. Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. * Hanon Hōshō (宝生波音 Hōshō Hanon) The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, and the deuteragonist. Hanon is a love expert when it comes to boys and is obsessed with fashion and make-up. She also loves to shop. She is a kind and friendly mermaid. * Rina Tōin (洞院リナ Tōin Rina) The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, and the tritagonist. Rina is a deep thinker and is always prepared to rescue her friends and to protect herself. She is beautiful and calm, and is helpful, honest and loyal to her friends. * Karen Murasaki (紫かれん Murasaki Karen) The 16-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean, and a supporting character. Karen is a very mysterious character. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she acts coldly towards the other mermaid princesses. * Noel Murasaki (紫ノエル Murasaki Noeru) The 16-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, and a supporting character. Noel has a gentle and kind nature and is a bit shy. She loves to read books and is a good friend of Rina. At times she can be a bit bold. * Coco Kiishi (黄石ココ Kiishi Koko) The 17-year-old Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean, and a supporting character. Coco is a bright, loving and caring girl. She normally worries for her friends and can keep their secrets very well. She is also a fun mermaid and often goes around flirting with boys on the beach. * Seira Hino (日野星羅 Hino Seira) The 13-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, and a supporting character. Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. Super Mermaid Princesses * Haruka Himemiya The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Mediterranean Sea. She have the power of the red pearl .Her personality is currently unknown. * ' Minami Kurokawa' The 16-year-old Mermaid Princess.She have the power of the black pearl. Her personality is currently unknown. * Yume Satoruri (海野心中 Umino Shinjū) The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess.She have the power of the white pearl. Her personality is currently unknown. Villains More villains coming soon... Minor Characters * Hippo (ヒッポ Hippo) Voiced by Mayako Ito Lucia's guardian who also serves as her guide, and is also the protector of the Mermaid Princesses. His real form is his Hippocampus form. * Kaito Domoto (堂本海斗 Dōmoto Kaito) Voiced by Daisuke Kishio Lucia's boyfriend, and is a member of the Panthalassa Clan. He is popular with the girls, much to Lucia's jealousy, but he loves only Lucia. He is also brave and kind. * Nikora Nanami (七海にこら Nanami Nikora) Voiced by Eri Saito The (acting) older sister of Lucia and is the manager of the Pearl Piari. She is very mature, but all the mermaid princesses claim that she is scary. * Madame Taki (タキさん Taki-san) Voiced by Kumi Yamakado The owner of the Pearl Piari, Madame Taki is a fortune teller, however, Lucia and her friends know that her predictions are inaccurate. She is also a calm and focused person. Locations * Pearl Piari (パールパイアリ Pāru Paiari) The hotel that Nikora Nanami runs, and where the mermaid princesses stay during the season. Items * Pearl Tear (パールティア Pāru Tia) The ultimate source of power of a Mermaid Princess. The Pearl Tears for the Sea Princesses are also the sources of life in the ocean. * Microphones (マイクロフォン Maikurofon) Tools of the Mermaid Princesses that have several abilities. The most notable ability is the ability to sing with it. * Super Microphone Headsets Movies Movies have not been revealed yet... Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Third Season Fandom